


乳香

by YukimuraMio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraMio/pseuds/YukimuraMio
Summary: “阿福……”韦恩家的老管家听完Tony叙述眼下的情况，不着痕迹地看了看半个身子藏在Tony背后，笑得十分尴尬的Peter，点点头“可以的，Stark先生，那我们就去您小时经常住的房间好么？”“非常感谢。”老管家跟另一位年轻的管事交代了一下，亲自带着Tony和Peter离开了会场，三个人穿过灯光略显黯淡的走廊，来到一个房间，老管家为两个人打开房门。“Stark先生，鉴于您跟Mast Wayne的关系，剩下的事情就请您和夫人自便吧，我还要赶快回到Mast Wayne身边。”





	乳香

“阿福……”  
韦恩家的老管家听完Tony叙述眼下的情况，不着痕迹地看了看半个身子藏在Tony背后，笑得十分尴尬的Peter，点点头“可以的，Stark先生，那我们就去您小时经常住的房间好么？”  
“非常感谢。”  
老管家跟另一位年轻的管事交代了一下，亲自带着Tony和Peter离开了会场，三个人穿过灯光略显黯淡的走廊，来到一个房间，老管家为两个人打开房门。  
“Stark先生，鉴于您跟Mast Wayne的关系，剩下的事情就请您和夫人自便吧，我还要赶快回到Mast Wayne身边。”  
“好的，谢谢。”Tony礼数周全地道谢，样子绅士又乖巧，两家是世交，而这位老管家在Tony心中的地位，更像是一位家中长辈，在他面前就连Tony都会收敛平时的肆意和不修边幅。  
一边尴尬得说不出话的Peter随着Tony一起点头，然后盯着地面。  
老管家的脚步声消失在走廊的尽头，Tony拉着Peter走进了房间里，房间的装潢一如从前。  
跟Tony喜爱的前卫现代的简约装潢不同，Wayne家的装饰和家居依旧是古典或者说守旧，Tony看看房间里的那个挂着床幔的大床，还有床边古董一样的躺椅，Tony走到躺椅边坐下，双手张开搭在靠背上。  
“你知道么……”这个房间勾起了Tony很多回忆，但是Peter并没有兴趣听他讲故事。  
“Tony……我好胀……”Peter早已脱掉晚礼服，抬腿跨坐在Tony的膝盖，扯开前襟被浸湿变成半透明的衬衫，拉下白色的内衣。哺乳期Omega圆润挺翘泛着奶香味的双乳弹了出来，这可不是常见的风景，哺乳期过后男性Omega的乳房很快就会平坦如初，尤其Peter体质异常，比别人恢复得更快。  
Tony用近乎于崇敬的眼神看着面前的这对乳房。樱桃大的乳头湿漉漉的，奶孔里还挂着即将滴出来的奶汁。几个月前刚刚生下第二胎的Peter在分娩前一个月就开始泌乳，而且这一回奶水依旧多得惊人，离开家之前为了孩子们Peter已经挤出了很多母乳。但坐在飞机上赶来Wayne大宅的路上Peter又觉得乳房发涨，坚持到现在已经是极限了。  
“快点，要流下来了……”发现Tony仅仅是看着并没有下一步的动作，以为Alpha的坏心眼又开始不合时宜地作祟，乳房胀痛的年轻母亲催促着，羞涩难堪地挺起上身，主动托起一只浑圆的乳房贴近Tony，捏着乳头往Alpha的嘴里送。乳头被挤压，更多的奶水从奶孔里流淌出来。  
“……”知道Peter是误会了，但是眼下的情况也来不及解释， Tony赶紧伸出舌头连同即将低落的乳汁和肿胀的乳头一起裹进嘴里。  
只轻轻一吮，一大口奶液充盈在嘴里，Tony发现他好像含住了一只泉眼，只要轻微用力，奶水便源源不断地涌出来，甚至让他来不及吞咽，Tony只得不断加快吞咽的速度。  
咕嘟咕嘟的吞咽声还有不断加速加重的呼吸在Peter耳边，低头就能看见Tony的发旋，此时Peter的目光温柔得能滴出水来，用手抚摸Tony的肩膀然后是后脑。  
但被自己的丈夫吸吮乳头的感觉毕竟不同于孩子，不多时Peter就觉得自己的身体翻涌起了别样的渴望。而且当奶水没有那么满涨，慢慢找到节奏的Tony开始不安分，偶尔用舌尖舔舔敏感的奶孔，甚至连乳晕和一部分乳房一并吃进嘴里。Tony解开了Peter的内衣，连同衬衫一起扯下挂在Peter的手肘。一双大手在Omega的脊背和腰身摩挲。  
快感如同电流，从被Alpha吸吮着的乳头开始，向身体的其他部位流窜，强烈作用于小母亲的子宫和后穴，Peter喉咙里发出被压抑住的细碎声响，放在Tony头上的手也从轻轻的抚摸变成了揉搓，不由自主地听懂身体在Alpha的膝盖上磨蹭，Peter发现他正在暗暗收缩着后穴想要缓解那里越来越明显的麻痒。  
“这边……也要……”Peter的声音都哑了，压着乳根将Tony正在吸吮的那只乳头拖出他的嘴巴，Tony还没反应过来的时候，Peter压着他的后脑另一只乳头一下顶进了嘴里，同时涌紧嘴里的还有一大汩乳汁。  
“嗯……咳……”被噎住还被呛了一下的Tony抬眼看看Peter，小Omega被丈夫戏谑的眼神看得满脸绯红，不好意思地垂下眼睛躲闪，Tony伸手搂住Peter的腰让两个人的身体贴得更近一些更近一些。  
“啊！”Peter忍不住地呻吟了一声抓紧了丈夫宽厚的肩膀，此时他分腿跪坐在Tony身上，刚刚的挪动正好蹭到了敏感处。  
“你给孩子们喂奶的时候也是这样的吗？Mommy？”Alpha挑眼看着自己的妻子，用粗糙的舌头挑弄敏感的奶孔，齿尖轻轻啃咬乳头，满意地看着在快感的侵袭下开始全身发抖的Peter。  
“不……不是的……”小母亲羞得无地自容，扭动着身子想从Tony身上下来。  
Alpha并不想这么轻易放过已经情动的雌性，铁铸样的手臂死死困住Omega的腰身，吮住口中的乳头狠狠地吸了一口，同时另一只手抓住另一只乳房压在Peter的肋骨上画着圈揉弄，卡在Tony虎口的另一只乳头又涌出了奶水，白色的奶液顺着Alpha的手背流淌。  
“啊——！”Peter长吟一声，紧紧搂住Tony的脑袋，颤抖着高潮了。  
没想到仅被揉弄乳房吸吮乳头就达到了高潮，沉浸在高潮余韵中的Peter羞愧地把头埋在Tony肩上身体痉挛似地抖动着，Tony直接把人抱起来走向床铺。  
“不要……不要在这里……”明白Tony的意图的Peter，在被放到床上的时候，发出了一声屋里的抗拒。  
“他不会介意的。”Tony直接脱掉了Peter的裤子，Peter的内裤里一片湿滑，已经被后穴自动泌出爱液浸透——小母亲这些日子一直在照看孩子，忽略了自己的需求，堆积了太多的欲望以至于仅仅被揉弄乳房就高潮了。  
“这些日子，你一直是个称职的母亲，今天是不是得做个称职的妻子？”  
Tony的话挑动了Peter的神经，Peter撑起身子从床上坐起来“好……”  
接着将Tony推倒在床上，主动脱下Alpha的裤子，舔弄起Alpha已然勃起的阴茎。  
粗大的阴茎在Omega的口中搏动着，Peter甚至可以感觉到突出的血管里面血液在流动，腥膻的雄性气息充斥在他口中，浓混的雄性味道更加刺激了饥渴的Omega，Peter的后穴如同决堤一般流淌着蜜水，享受着Omega唇舌服务的Tony用温度炙热的手掌摩挲Omega温软细腻的身体。  
“嗯……哼~”在Tony将两只手指插进Peter的后穴的时候，Peter正在做一个深喉，突然而来的刺激让他吞咽了一下喉咙，敏感的前端被箍筋挤压，巨大的快感袭来，Tony伸手死死压住Peter的后脑，将龟头卡在他的喉头，射进Peter的喉咙深处。  
插在Peter口中享受了一下Omega吞咽精液的动作带来的快感之后，Tony将虽然射精但是依旧没有疲软迹象的阴茎从Omega口中抽出来，在Peter脸上蹭掉阴茎上的精液和Peter的唾液。  
看着丈夫暗淡的眼神Peter知道，夜晚才刚刚开始。  
“Daddy……我要……”  
Tony用手指在Peter湿润的眼眶也嘴唇滑过，一边将人拖到身边丢进床头的抱枕堆里分开Omega的双腿对准颤抖着翕张着的莹亮穴口挺身插入。  
“啊~~~~~~~~”巨大的前端毫无窒碍地一举撞入Omega身体的最深处顶上敏感的宫口被那个小小的肉环卡住之后死死顶住将它向更深处推进了几分，直接将Peter推到了高潮深陷在抱枕堆里抓住了床单。紧接着Tony抓住Peter小巧的腰胯快速而粗蛮地挺动起来。  
“啊啊啊~~~慢点……啊！慢点！啊、啊、啊……”Tony的动作虽然粗鲁但还不至于伤到Omega娇嫩的穴道，但Peter还是觉得有些疼，尤其高潮之后他的身体里里外外都敏感得一塌糊涂受不得一点触碰，Alpha的龟头在宫颈处狠狠地锤凿捣弄，没过多久，Peter便全身痉挛地再次高潮了。  
接连的高潮让Peter的下身好像融化了一样，两个人结合的地方积起一大滩水渍，Alpha的巨刃在Omega滑腻的甬道里毫无窒碍地抽送，Tony看着在快感中几乎发不出声音的Peter，此时的样子无助又虚弱，沉溺在欲海中随波逐流，就像海面上漂浮的一堆泡沫日出之后就会被阳光晒干。Tony放慢了抽送的速度，但一下下的挺进有力又坚实，甚至插入之后略作停留，看着Peter被顶得眉头紧皱。Tony双手抓住Peter随着性交不停抖动的双乳，俯下身用粗糙的舌尖舔弄泛着奶水的敏感乳孔。  
“嗯……嗯嗯！！”被强迫着再次高潮，这种感觉并不是很舒服，情潮在体内爆炸，又痛又爽十分难捱的Peter在高潮的同时，在Tony手臂上抓下了一排血道。  
“Peter？？？”Tony看着身下直接睡着的Peter，再看看他被子的阴茎顶得鼓胀起来的小腹，吻了吻Peter的脸颊“不可以装睡！”  
说着便在Omega身体里挺送了几次，但是Peter并没有如他预期地睁开眼睛，大概真的是很累了，虽然有点对不起Peter，但这次打定主意要做到底的Tony仍旧不打算放过Peter，毕竟孩子出生之后他被忽略太久了……  
“啊……Peter~”  
“嗯……”Peter刚刚转醒过来就听到丈夫深情的呼唤，炽热的气息吹在脸上，以及酸胀的下身“Tony……”  
知道Alpha即将到达临界点，Peter毫无保留地敞开身体接纳Tony，这种完全的臣服更加刺激和满足了雄性的占有欲，Tony紧紧拥住怀里娇软的Omega身躯，一个深插到Peter的最深处，将饱含生命种子的精液射进Omega的子宫。  
……  
Tony安顿好Peter离开房间，他觉得应该亲自跟主人道个歉，毕竟今天是Bruce Wayne家小少爷的百天宴会。但是今天聚会结束的很早，会客厅里面的灯光已经暗淡下来，仆人们来来往往正在收拾，Tony找到老管家阿尔弗雷德，表示感谢之后得知Bruce有事出去了。  
当然，因为什么Tony多少知道一些，于是他听从阿福的建议，去了Bruce的书房，顺便搜罗了老友的酒柜。  
蝙蝠侠带着一身寒气从窗户翻入，一眼看到坐在篝火燃烧的壁炉前的Tony，还有他手边的小桌上的两杯威士忌。放在小桌的手机正在播放全息投影，一边是睡在客房里的Peter，另一边是留在纽约家里的Tony和Peter的三个孩子。  
“我可以给你做一套战衣，提升防御力，而且更轻便，还能让你的行动更灵活。”  
“……”Bruce并没有理会Tony略带调侃的话，脱掉一身沉重的装备，Bruce径直走到桌边拿起酒杯，在壁炉前坐下“好好珍惜Peter。Tony，人生到我们这个地步，没机会再遇到这样的人了。”  
“原话送给你。”Tony举起酒杯，在Bruce的杯子上轻轻撞了一下……


End file.
